Chaos Insured
by MeganPhantomhive
Summary: "So you're telling me that you've come to my world because you were bored?" "Yep!" "And how are you going to get back?" "..." "You have no idea, do you?" Nope. Not one." Megan Parks is your average fangirl who is in love with Black Butler. When a group of cosplayers come to her house claiming to be from Black Butler what will she do? OCx? Bad summary is bad. T cus i'm paranoid.
1. Chaos Insured

**Me: Hi there! Im MeganPhantomhive. This is my very first story ever! Im uber excited for this because this story has been in my head for a while now and I needed to get it out. And now for the disclaimer. Ciel~ will you do it for me please?**

**Ciel: No.**

**Me: *puppydog eyes* Pwease?**

**Ciel: No.**

**Me: *puppydog eyes times 10***

** Ciel: *sighs* Fine. MeganPhantomhive dosn't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way shape or form. She only owns her OC's. There happy?**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. Now ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chaos Insured

Chapter 1: Chaos Insured

Now before I delve into this oh-so lovely tale of how my life did a complete 180, let me tell you a bit about myself.

I have straight brown hair the reaches my chest, golden-brown eyes, I'm 5'7", athletic build, and an average weight. I am a COMPLETE otaku. I'm in love with Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji, whichever you prefer. My name is Megan Park's, and this is my life as I now know it.

* * *

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you_

I stretched my hand over to my phone and shut off the annoying sound. Now I love Lady Gaga and all, but I can't handle loud noises at six-thirty AM. My blood type is AB after all.

"UUUUGGGGUUUAAAAKKKKK!" I moaned as I pushed myself out of bed for school. It was just another Wednsday which meant another boring day of school; which started with athletics in first period and ended with German in seventh period. The only time I actually looked forward to was fifth period through sixth period, because my best anime loving friends, Sierra and Whitney, were there, and of course my twin, Sarah. No we arn't actually twins we're just so alike that we started calling each other our twin person.

The first half of school goes by pretty fast and would you look at that. Its fifth period my favorite. Its ironic really because its math and I hate math, and yet I love the class so much because of friends. I stroll into class and quite literally throw my "crap" onto my desk, step over a desk and join Sarah, Sierra, and Whitney by their desks.

"Sup my peeps!"

"Hey Megan!" Whitney greets.

"So what are you doing on this fine Halloween?' Sarah asked in her dramatic way.

"I'm going to my cousins wedding." I replied nonchalantly. And as expected they bombarded my with questions.

"Wedding?"

"Who gets married on Halloween?"

"Well there goes my plan..."

"Whoa,whoa, whoa. Hold up. What plan Sierra?" I raised my eyebrow at her acusingly.

"Well I was gonna see if we could all get together and have an anime-manga-drawing party-thing, but your going to a wedding..." Sierra said with a disappointed note in her voice.

"Well its also a Wednesday which means that Teach over here," I gestured to Mrs. Gruffs, "will most likely give us homework."

"Okay Class, get to your seats and lets check homework." said Mrs. Gruffs cheerily. Contrary to belief, Mrs. Gruffs isn't as mean as her name makes her seam. Shes actually really nice. I tune out all the noises and start doodling on the back of my class calendar.

* * *

A bell rings signaling that its B lunch. I sighed. _'Its going to be a boring day' _I thought. Oh how wrong I was. I looked down at my drawing. Its of Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. He's one of my absolute favorite characters in Black Butler. And I actually drew him with accuracy. Suddenly a folded up paper landed on my desk breaking me from my thoughts. I opened it, read it, wrote my reply and threw it back. It went on like this till the end of class.

_Hey Megan, instead of having that party tonight lets have it this weekend and make it a sleep-over! -Sierra_

_Sounds like a plan! Lets make it at my house because its the biggest one out of our houses. -Megan_

_Let me tell the others! -Sierra_

_I like this idea. -Sarah_

_Same here! -Whitney_

_So how about 5:00 Saturday? -Megan_

_Sure. -Sierra_

_Totally! -Whitney_

_Def totes! -Sarah_

I rolled my eyes at Sarah's agreement. The bell rang and everybody spilled out and headed to lunch.

* * *

"So, Megan what were you drawing earlier?" Whitney asked.

Then Sarah stole my drawing of Ciel and looked at my with twinkling eyes. "So you were drawing your **boyfriend**?" She put extra emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"N-No." I stuttered. They rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Yes. You. Were!" insisted Sierra.

"Oh yea like you have room to talk." I huffed, "Your obsessed with a seventeen year old that carries arouns a pink bunny and acts like a little kid!"

"..."

"CHECK. MATE." I smirked.

"AWWWWWW!" Sarah and Whitney cooed.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"You're making chess references like Ciel does!" Sarah explained.

My face flushed at that comment, "No I'm not." Before they could say any more I finished my food and walked out of the lunch room.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and soon I was getting ready for the wedding. About five hours later my dad brought me back to my grandmas house. I'm living with her because she needs someone to take care of her while my mom is on business in Europe.

I changed out of my dress and heels and into my favorite black and white polka-dot pajama pants and my Grell shirt. Grandma was asleep so I had to be quite while doing my homework. I was finishing up the last problem when the doorbell rang.

_'Hmm. I wonder who would be out at midnight. Well it is Halloween after all. Its probably just some party goers asking for directions__to Alena's Halloween party' _I thought.

I pushed myself out of the oh-so comfy couch and headed toward the door. When I opened it, I was greeted my a large group of people cosplaying as Black Butler characters. There was Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, William, The Undertaker, Lizzy, Madam Red, Lau, Rin-Mao, Pluto, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Prince Soma, Agni, the Viscount of Druitt ,Inspector Aberline- Hell even Drossel and Angela were there.

"Great cosplaying guys, but the party is two streets that way." I pointed to the left.

"Party?" the Ciel asked confused. Oh My God! They even had the british voices down! The Ciel smirked at me, "We're not looking for a party, **Megan Parks**, we're looking for you."

* * *

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Did you get that OHSHC refrence? So? What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I wanna know!**

**Ciel: You're really annoying you know that right?**

**Me: It's a gift *smirks* Anywho please review, review, review!**

**Ciel: Would you please review so she'll stop bugging me?**

**Me: I'll never stop annoying you. NEVER!**

**Ciel: SEBASTIAN! Make her shut up!**

**Sebastian: Yes, my Lord.**

**Me: Hey how did you get here?**

**Sebastian: *smirks* I'm simply one hell of a butler. *winks***

**Me: *fangirls* EEEEEEEP! *faints***

**Cody: *looks at me passed out on the floor* ...Well, thats unfortunate.**

**Me: *wakes up* CODY?**

**Cody: O_O crap. *run's away***

**All of us: 0_o**


	2. Explinations and Exagerations

**Me: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I've been really busy with highschool and tests and UGH! Writers block sucks. But anywho i would like to thant my first three rewiewers: Simply One Hell of a Writer, Guest, and purpledragon6! I never would have thought that i would already have three rewiewers! It means a lot to me! CIIIIEEEEELLLL! Disclaimer?**

**Ciel: Fine. MeganPhantomhive does not in any way own Black Butler and if she did Lizzy and i would not be engaged and the story line would be crap.**

**Me: Wow Ciel way to boost my self-esteme. -_-**

**Ciel: And why is your name MeganPhantomhive anyway?**

**Me: O_O NO REASON! Now ON WITH THE STORAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Exaggerations**

When one is faced with a situation such as mine, I did the normal thing that most would do. I slammed that door shut and ran to my room at lightning speed! _'What that hell just happened?' _I leaned against my door and sank down to the ground, my heart pounding. My door knob jiggled; I froze. I someone was trying to get into my room. I pushed my entire body weight against the door. There was no way that I was gonna let nobody in my room uninvited, fool, NOBODY! All was quite, but then... BAM! I was flying across the room with my head hurtling toward the opposite wall. I crashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Hmm, she's stronger then I expected. I actually had to exert some energy." a smooth seductive voice drawled. That was definitely Sebastian. _'Damn him and his sexy voice'_

"Mister Sebastian is so strong, he is." That was SO Mey-Rin, nobody could impersonate her screech-like tone.

"Yeah," Bard. I could literally _feel _him sweat-drop, "But is the little lady ok?" THANK YOU BARD! Somebody actually cares about my well-being!

"Yes, she hasn't moved at all!" Finny stated in his adorable voice, "Shouldn't we help her?" Yeah, you should!

"Sebastian how is it that a little girl can make you actually use force? I excepted better." an annoyed voice stated. Wow Ciel, thanks for carring- Wait.

_'LITTLE GIRL?!' _My head shot up like a bullet. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY LITTLE GIRL?" I screamed at Ciel, "I JUST HAPPEN TO BE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD ASSHOLE! THAT MEANS THAT IM A FULL YEAR OLDER THAN YOU, MIDGIT!"

"Stop shouting. You're making a fool of yourself."

"I CAN SHOUT AS LOUD AS I WANT TO! THIS IS MY HOUSE THAT YOUR IN MISTER!" With every word my voice was steadily getting louder. I took a step toward him shaking my fist. In no time at all someone had grabbed my wrist and whipped me around to where I was staring wide-eyed into a pair of deep red eyes.

"Though he is out of line in ordering you around, please refrain from injuring my master." Sebastian said with his infamous closed-eye smile.

_'Damn. I'm like putty in his hands! I'm not immune to the sexiness, I AM NOT IMMUNE!'_ I nodded and slowly started sinking down to the floor. I giggled in ecstasy. My inner fangirl was taking over. Pretty soon I was rolling around on the floor holding myself while giggling insanly. Well can you blame me? Sebastian had grabbed my wrist! I was ecstatic! And the fact that it was well past midnight was probably making me hysterical. The whole bunch was staring at me like I was insane, which I was pretty much at this time.

"Madame Red, you're a doctor, fix her." Ciel insisted.

"I'll do what I can but I don't think that it will help. It seems to be a mental problem, not a physical one." Replied Madame Red mater-o-fact.

I stopped rolling around and sat up silently with my eyes masked in shadows. The supernatural beings were being oddly quite for I had thougt that the demon butler would have taken into account my current state of mind to make some insulte. Or a certain red-headded reaper to take the time to throw himself at said demon butler.

"Lau. Is she high?" Ciel asked irritaded.

"Hmm...Its possib-" I cut Lau off.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I said dangerously calm, "I can take you intulting my mental stability, but I refuse to let you imply that I am a druggie by asking such a question." I stood up slowly and looked him dead in the eye, "Now if you would be ever so kind as to explain how you got here, why you're here, and why me, then that would be fan-fucking-tastic." irritation was evident in my voice.

"Well, deary...its somewhat hard to explain. Oh well her goes nothing!" Grell cheered throwing his hands in the air. My irritation melted away and I smiled as he launched into explanation. This is why Grell is one of my favorites. His personality and antics make me want to laugh.

"So you're telling me that you've come to my world because you were bored?" I mentaly face-palmed.

"Yep!"Grell anwsered

"And how are you going to get back?" I inquired.

"..." Grell remained silent.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope. Not one!" Grell replied flamboyantly. I just laughed and looked at the clock. It was 2:15 AM...wait...2:15 AM?!

"AHHHHHHH SCHOOL STARTS IN SIX HOURS! IM GONNA FAIL MY TEST!" I ran to my bathroom, locked my door, stripped down and literally threw myself into the shower. As soon as I got out I ran to my room, changed back, and started getting everything ready for school. There was a soft knock on my door and Grell peeked his head in.

"Megan?" He asked slowly, "Do you need help?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He looked sincere.

"Well, could you grab me something to wear for tomorrow from my closet?"

"Of course I can! I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." He said striking his signature pose.

I giggled and grabbed my athletic clothes for when I woke up for school. Grell brought out my school clothes in a bag. I held out my hand for them.

Grell stuck his tongue out at me, "It's a surprise!" and with that he placed it in my backpack, "Now off to bed all women need their beauty sleep, I should know, I am a woman after all!" He pushed me to my bed and tucked me in, "Good night, Megan!"

"Night Grell." the door shut and I layed in bed going over what had happened in my head. _'I wonder why he's being so friendly all of a sudden? He sure wasn't talking so much earlier, in fact they were all quite somber. As if something bad had happened. Well except for Ciel and the three stooges. But can sense a foreboding aura about them. Like they're hiding something. Well its not my place to pry, but...maybe when they trust me enough...they'll tell me. I'll admit though I'm__still not completely convinced that they're the real deal, but alas getting proof from them will have to wait till the morrow.'_ With that thought in mind I drifted off in to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sutcliff." a serious voice demanded as Grell waked away from Megan's room, "What do you think you're doing?" William stepped out of the shadows into Grell's line of sight.

"I was wondering that as well." Sebastian interrupted as he too stepped into the light. **(AN: LOL XD irony)**

"Bassy!" Grell flung himself at the demon butler, which said demon butler evaded expertly, "I was putting little Megan to bed and helping her get ready for school." Grell smiled innocently.

"But why have you become so interested in the small child?" Mused another voice. The group turned only to find Ash leaning on the wall by Megan's door. He walked over to them.

"Well, I have taken it upon myself to be the older sister figure!" Grell proclaimed in a mock-business-like tone, "Her life lack's good family figures. She only really has her grandmother, and thats not good enough! She need people to look up to, people that will be there for her, and we can be those people! Well...Maybe not you...your insane." Grell directed that last comment toward Ash whom was now plotting revenge on the red haired shinigami, "But thats beside the point, we-" He got cut off by another annoyed voice.

"So that's the reason were here?" Ciel stared at the huddle of supernatural beings, "To make her life better?" He scoffed, "She seems fine. Except for her manors toward company, or lack thereof. She didn't even tell us where we were to reside. Incompetent little girl."

"Cut her some slack you brat. She didn't really expect us to be coming and she's stressed because she has test tomorrow and she's probably thinking about how she's going to tell her grandmother that she has twenty guests staying with her for no apparent reason! And little girl? She's fourteen." Ciel promptly cut Grell off again.

"She has a test? Such a trivial thing to get stressed over. And she's older than me? By the way she acts I never would have guessed."

"Had you actually been listening to what she was saying and not trying to make her shut up, you would have her make both subjects very clear!" Grell huffed indignantly, irritated that the brat kept cutting him off, "And we're not here make her life better."

"Then why are we here?" inquired William.

"Erm...ehehe...well..yo-you see...um...this wasn't really suppose to happen." Grell smiled nervously as the group loomed over him menacingly.

"_What do you mean this wasn't suppose to happen?" _They demanded simultaneously which made their voices creepy and echo-like.

"It was a mistake. You know how death scythes can cut through dimensions? Well I was going to travel to another dimension and reap souls per usual, but I made the rip a _tiny bit_ to big which made other rips appear causing you all to be taken with me." He explained hurriedly, his voice shaking.

"And unless you can figure out a way to go against the flow of the dimensions~, it would seem that we are to be staying here for a while~." The Undertaker strolled over to the circle smiling manically.

"My, my. Aren't we in a bit of a predicament." Lau proclaimed leaning against the wall, "But there is only one way to get through this. Correct?" The Undertaker nodded.

"But we don't know what that way is~."

"Say now...what are you talking about?" Lau looked at the growing circle expectantly.

"So you were pretending to know what we were saying the whole time?" Ciel shouted. A vein mark popped up on his head.

"Now, now Ciel. You should have expected this from him." Madame Red stood next to her nephew, "I think we should just do what we can in our current situation and befriend our hostess. It seems to me that she can be a nice person when completely sane."

"Fine. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Ciel agreed.

* * *

**Me: Im sorry of they seem a bit OOC, but in my defense i haven't watched in weeks and i'm trying my best.**

**Undertaker: Want a cookie hehehe~ *holds out doggie biscut shaped cookies***

**Me: How did you get here? 0_o**

**Undertaker: I am everywhere and nowhere hehehe~**

**Me: Okaaaay then. Remember to review! It makes me inspired which means more idea which means more writing which means more chapters which means more updates which me- *Ciel slaps a hand over my mouth***

**Ciel: Just review so she'll shut up.**

**Me: *nods and give thumbs up***


End file.
